Fight
by Nimbafuu
Summary: Just a little drabble for the relationship I wish existed between Sasuke and his dad.


This sucked, it wasn't even his fault. Sasuke wasn't the one who started the fight. Why was he being punished for it? Hell the other student wasn't even being scolded. He was being treated as the victim.

"Are you even listening to me!? Your parents will be here shortly, then we'll see how smug you are!" Sasuke flinched and looked away from the irate principal of his middle school. He could only imagine how pissed off his father would be. The son of the head of police "instigating" a violent fight in a public hallway. Fugaku Uchiha was a stern and strict father, although to this day he'd never raised a hand against his son. Sasuke hoped that would still be true tomorrow.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head drop. His hands were tight fists resting on his lap. He hated disappointing his dad. Fugaku was usually neglectful when it came to Sasuke, and when he wasn't he still didn't seem proud. Not like he was of Itachi.

The knock at the door made Sasuke jump. He watched, feeling incredibly nervous, as the principal opened the door to greet his parents. He flinched at the angry look on his father's face, and looked back to the floor. He heard the little shit that attacked him snicker and dearly wished to give him just one more bruise.

"Sir, you said that Sasuke started the fight? Are you sure?" He could always count on his mother to come to his defense, even when it looked bad. Although he had to smile at that. He may take all the blame for it, but he still felt proud about winning the fight.

The principal told the the other kid to explain what happened, seeing as he was the victim of course, and Sasuke focused on taking deep breaths while he prattled on. The fight had started as the kid screaming at him. Telling Sasuke how he was a spoiled little brat, how he got special treatment from everyone, and how Sasuke probably couldn't do any wrong in the eyes of his family. Ha.

Then the bastard hit him from behind. Punching him in the back of the head and throwing him to the ground. The impact had been painful enough, and Sasuke felt like his nose might be broken. But then the kid started kicking him in the side while he was down. He fought back by slamming a leg into the bully's and knocking him flat on his back. They both got up and then Sasuke retaliated. He threw a punch to the bully's jaw, knocking him back a couple steps. Sasuke hit him one more time in the face, this time hitting the boy's nose. A teacher intervened then, and they were both brought to the principal's office.

Sasuke jumped when his mother knelt in front of him and examined his face.

"Sasuke? Is that true?" He sighed and looked up at his father standing beside him. Fugaku looked severely angry. Sasuke wanted to believe it was because of how his nose looked, but he couldn't really fool himself. He ground his teeth together and looked back to his mother.

"I didn't start the fight. He attacked me and I retaliated." The story the other boy told was of course wrong. Not that any of the adults would believe Sasuke. The other kid was much more badly damaged. It had probably hurt him to talk, but he obviously cared more about getting Sasuke in trouble.

"He was screaming at me, then he hit me and knocked me down to the ground. I didn't start it." He could see his mother believed him, thank god, but he didn't even want to know how his father looked.

"Sasuke, if that's true, why is he so much more damaged?" Sasuke flinched and looked away from his mom.

"When he'd knocked me down he started kicking me in the side and I kind of...kicked his legs out from under him. We got back up and I threw two punches. That's when a teacher broke it up." The principal scoffed and sat down at his desk. The kid screamed in outrage.

"Two punches!? More like ten!" Sasuke glared at the little shit across the room. Just because he hit like an infant didn't mean Sasuke did. He knew he shouldn't feel proud of his two punches causing that much damage, but he did. If he had to be honest with himself he would have to admit it had felt good to deliver them.

Fugaku rested a hand on his shoulder and Sasuke looked up at him alarmed. He didn't expect to see a smirk on his father's face. His dad actually looked impressed.

"You did that with only two punches? That's my boy, how did-" Mikoto cleared her throat and his father flinched. Sasuke looked at his father in awe, he couldn't believe he wasn't angry. Hell he really seemed _proud_! He'd even called Sasuke his boy. He hadn't done that in years.

"We'll need to get your nose looked at. It looks sprained, but I don't think it's broken." Sasuke loved his mom. He loved both of his parents, but his mom had the nerve to walk up to the principal and _glare_ at him.

"Can we take him home now?" The principal looked angry on the bully's behalf. He told them they were free to go, but that Sasuke was suspended for a week.

His father ruffled his hair when they got out to the car. He looked up at his dad and grinned, answering all of his questions about the fight. He saw his mother roll her eyes and open the car door. Fugaku was about to do the same, but Sasuke stopped him.

His dad was never really one for physical affection, but it didn't stop Sasuke. He hugged his father around the waist, telling him he loved him. Thanking him for not being angry. Fugaku wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Yeah. I...love you too son. Let's go home, Itachi is waiting." Sasuke couldn't wait to get home and see that protective look on Itachi's face. The principal may blame him for the fight, but it was obvious his family would always have his back.


End file.
